


Un Buen Inicio de Año

by JudithValensi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Party, rivamika
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-03-01 00:59:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13283568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudithValensi/pseuds/JudithValensi
Summary: El alcohol aun corría por sus venas, y el tibio cuerpo que estaba a su lado lo incitaba a empezar el año de una manera peculiar. [LEMON]





	Un Buen Inicio de Año

**Author's Note:**

> Notas de autor al final de capítulo.
> 
> Advertencias: Escenas sexualmente explícitas.

**Un Buen Inicio de Año**

* * *

La luz del día se colaba por el gran ventanal que había en la habitación. Habían olvidado cerrar las cortinas al llegar de la fiesta de año nuevo, y ahora ese pequeño descuido le estaba pasando factura.

Una fuerte punzada atravesó su cabeza. Lentamente se giró sobre la cama, chocando suavemente con un cálido cuerpo.

Su prometida se encontraba dándole la espalda, su respiración era apacible. Hasta celos sentía de que ella estuviera tan tranquilamente durmiendo cuando a él la resaca le estaba taladrando la cabeza. A pesar de ello, trató de centrar su atención en la lozana piel expuesta por el camisón de tirantes que Mikasa tenía puesto; Comenzó a acariciar y hacer dibujos imaginarios sobre ella. Su piel tan suave lo estaba tentando.

Sintió como su  _pequeño amiguito_ daba un respingo ante la idea de iniciar un buen año entre las piernas de esa belleza exótica.

Se fue acercando más al cuerpo femenino, mientras que su mano se aventuraba a bajar uno de los tirantes y escabullirse hasta atrapar uno de los tibios senos de su mujer.

Lo palpó suavemente, pero no conforme, lo estrujó un poco más fuerte, teniendo como respuesta un suave murmullo inteligible de Mikasa.

La temperatura en su cuerpo comenzó a subir ante las imágenes sugestivas que se acumulaban en su mente de encuentros anteriores que ha iban tenido entre ellos.

La deseaba en ese justo momento. Su hombría no soportaría postergar aquel encuentro.

Decidido tomó el pezón entre sus dedos y lo pellizcó rudamente mientras se pegaba lo más posible al cuerpo de su novia.

—¿Mmm? Le-vi—. El susurro adormilado y aterciopelado de Mikasa logró encenderlo aún más.

—Buenos días  _mocosa_ — dijo mientras mordía el lóbulo de la oreja de ella y refregaba su pene en el gran trasero que su mujer poseía.

Tomó el cuerpo de Mikasa y lo volteó sobre el colchón, dejándola boca abajo, levantó rápidamente el camisón hasta la cintura de ella, colocó su mano derecha sobre la espalda baja ejerciendo un poco de presión para que no se moviera, mientras que con su mano restante deslizaba por una de sus piernas las braguitas de encaje guinda que tenía puestas, dejándolas enganchadas en una sola pierna.

Mikasa estaba cansada, la fiesta había sido un total descontrol, había bailado todo lo que sus pies le permitieron y tomó todo el alcohol que se cruzaba frente a ella. Claro que ella gustaba de tener sexo en la mañana, pero en esa ocasión lo único que su cuerpo pedía a gritos era dormir.

—Quiero dormir

—Después podrás dormir todo lo que quieras.

La voz ronca de Levi sobre su oído le erizó la piel. Su aliento cálido le acarició la nuca y ella maldijo su gran debilidad frente a él. Tratando de ignorar al hombre encima suyo, fingió quedarse dormida. Sin embargo eso hizo que las ganas de él se atizaran aún más.

Sin mover su mano que tenía en la espalda de ella, se recargó levemente sobre ella, y con sus piernas se abrió espacio entre los muslos femeninos. Con su pierna izquierda comenzó a subir la pierna de Mikasa unos cuantos centímetros.

Presuroso bajó lo suficiente su bóxer para liberar su gran erección, la cual dirigió a la tibia hendidura de su novia. Comenzó a pasear toda su extensión por esa zona que tanto le encantaba y sonrió complacido por que el cuerpo de Mikasa empezara a responder.

Suaves jadeos y la líquida excitación que emanaban de ella lo estaban llevando a perder el control.

Mikasa quería mostrarse firme, pero las atenciones que estaba recibiendo subzona íntima no le facilitaban las cosas. Volteó levemente su tórax y rostro, y con su mano trató de empujar a Levi, sin embargo, él aprovechó ese movimiento tomandole el brazo firmemente, para arquear su cuerpo mientras se enterraba duramente en ella.

Un gruñido salió de los labios de ambos.

Levi comenzó a embestir aquella estrecha cavidad, con la mano que descansaba en la espalda de ella comenzó a recorrer toda su espina dorsal.

El brazo izquierdo de Mikasa aun estaba firmemente apresado por el de Levi, al cual le estaba enterrando las uñas, mientras que con su mano derecha se aferraba todo lo que podía a las sábanas. Su rostro hundido en la suave almohada que mordía para tratar de acallar los gemidos que se estaban volviendo incontenibles.

La mano de Levi llegó hasta la negra cabellera, y no dudó en tomarla con rudeza, jalandola hacia él, mientras liberaba el brazo de Mikasa, y posaba su mano libre en el glorioso y suave trasero de ella, apretujandolo, amasandolo a su antojo.

Todo rastro de somnolencia había abandonado el cuerpo de la muchacha, dejando el camino libre a la excitación y deseo.

El sonido de su mano impactando constantemente sus glúteos empezaron a resonar en toda la habitación, mezclandose con los gruñidos de Levi y los agudos grititos de placer que Mikasa soltaba.

El azabache liberó el cabello de la mujer, salió de ella, y con ambas manos la giró.

El rostro enrojecido de su prometida lo recibió. Un hilillo de saliva salía de sus labios rosas, perdiéndose en su barbilla. Acercó su rostro al de ella, y con su lengua comenzó a lamer aquel caminillo líquido, hasta posar su lengua sobre esos labios que lo tentaban.

Se irguió sobre ella, tomó con ambas manos los muslos cremosos de la asiática abriéndolos un poco más, y se sumergió de nuevo en dentro de ella de una manera ruda y desenfrenada, justo como a ellos les gustaba.

Mikasa se aferraba a todo lo que estaba al alcance de sus manos, estaba obnubilada por tanto placer, gritaba improperios y palabras sucias, atizando las brazas de la lujuria en Levi. Arañaba, el cincelado cuerpo de su novio, mordía y lamía cuanto podía, mientras que Levi succionaba los sonrosados pezones que tanto le encantaban. El lindo camisón de seda le estaba dificultando su labor de morder libremente la tierna carne de sus senos. Lo tomó decididamente sin dejar de arremeter dentro de ella, y los rasgó cual hoja de papel.

Mikasa le regaló una mirada reprobatoria y un gruñido inconforme. Respuestas que fueron acalladas cuando Levi mordió y succionó con fuerza uno de sus senos, mientras que una de sus manos estimulaba su hinchado botón del placer.

Así se mantuvieron por varios minutos, succionando, mordiendo, gritando, gimiendo. Devorándose uno al otro son restricciones. Dando y recibiendo de manera brutal y satisfactoria.

Las paredes de Mikasa se comenzaron a contraer descontroladamente, mientras varios gemidos agudos salían disparados de su boca.

Levi gruño al sentir como su miembro era succionado y apretado por las paredes de su mujer. Unos embistes más y Mikasa grito posesa de placer, mientras su cuerpo temblaba y arqueaba frente a él, entretanto Levi se dejaba ir dentro de ella, nutriendola de su simiente.

Pasados unos minutos Mikasa abrió sus ojos encontrándose con la profunda mirada azul de Levi, que la observaba con la lujuria centelleando en sus pequeños orbes.

Mikasa trató de salir de la cama, pero él no se lo permitió. Su erección no había bajado en absoluto. Estaba ansioso por más.

—¿A donde crees que vas? Aun no he acabado contigo—. Acto seguido la jaló para que saliera de la cama, mientras la besaba vehementemente.

Al llegar al tocador que tenían en la habitación la volteó para que se viera reflejada, asió una de sus largas piernas y la subió al tocador, dejando que la femenina intimidad se reflejara en el espejo.

Acto seguido la miró desafiante a los ojos por medio de su reflejo, Mikasa sintió temblar sus piernas como gelatina ante la mirada felina que Levi le proporcionaba. Por unos segundos desvío su mirada al reflejo de su intimidad, siendo testigo de como él se se enterraba en su tierna carne. Esa visión de ver tan claramente como su cavidad era asaltada y se abría sin tapujos ante el miembro de Levi la exacerbó, comenzando nuevamente aquella danza milenaria donde el placer y la lujuria eran los anfitriones.

**Author's Note:**

> Son las 12:44 de la tarde, del 1° de enero del 2018. Me dormí a las 6:30 am, y me desperté a las 8. Estoy cruda, apenas y puedo escribir, peeeero la inspiración me atacó en cuanto entre a facebook y vi unas viñetas que al parecer eran Rivetra xD, tomé parte de la idea de esas imágenes para empezar este oneshot, mi imaginación y las cantitadrs estratosféricas de alcohol que corre por mis venas se encargaron del resto, así que si ven alguna falta de ortografía, ustedes disculparan :v.
> 
> Prácticamente es un regalo para empezar el año con el pie derecho (? Jajajaja Espero les haya gustado y pies nada… me largo a dormir para tratar de mitigar las punzadas que están atacando a mi pobre encéfalo :'v
> 
> Los quiero
> 
> ~Judith


End file.
